une collocation qui a tout changé
by Kilopi
Summary: Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe que dans les livres pour enfants, nous retrouvons nos trois héros. Harry, Ron, Hermione se retrouvent a vivre tous les trois en collocation mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose surtout quand les sentiments s'emmêlent.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling._

_Note de l'auteur_ Coucou me voila avec mon premier bébé, ma première fan fiction centré particulièrement sur le couple Ron et Hermione qui me plait tout particulièrement.

Cette fiction est un univers alternatif sur le couple Ron et Hermione

Je remercie Missdagane pour ses corrections.

bonne lecture à tous

**Prologue **:

Harry Potter était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude ; on lui disait souvent qu'il les tenait de sa mère, Lily Potter. Tout comme ses cheveux noirs de jais, toujours en bataille, étaient les mêmes que ceux de son père, James Potter.

James et Lily Potter étaient morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. Tout s'était passé la nuit d'halloween : ils avaient été invités à une fête et avaient confié le petit Harry à leur voisine, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années en qui le couple avait entière confiance.

Le drame s'était déroulé sur le chemin du retour…

_James conduisait la voiture. Lily s'était assoupie. Ils étaient arrivés à un feu rouge, et James en profitait pour regarder sa femme dormir. Il la trouvait irrésistible dans son costume de sorcière et repensait à la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il se souvenait du déguisement de Rémus, un loup garou. Qu'est ce qu'il avait rit en voyant la jeune cousine de Sirius, Tonk, accrochée au bras du jeune Homme et déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour elle se marierait avec lui, rejetant par la même occasion toutes les jeunes femmes qui s'approchaient de lui . _

_C'était une belle soirée, et ils en avaient pleinement profité. Sirius avait été déçu qu'ils n'aient pas amené son « filleul_ préféré », comme il aimait appeler Harry.

_Le feu passa au vert et comme le jeune papa démarrait, une voiture arriva et les percuta de plein fouet. Le chauffard qui conduisait la voiture fut tué sur le coup tout comme James. Quand les secours arrivèrent, Lily était dans un état critique. Elle mourut dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait vers l'hôpital._

Ce soir là, Harry perdit son père et sa mère, devenant orphelin.

Il fut élevé par Sirius, son parrain, qui prit soin de lui comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Sirius avait complètement changé de style de vie après la mort de James, son ami d'enfance et de Lily, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Lui qui était un coureur de jupon invétéré, se transforma en parfait papa poule, éleva Harry dans les meilleures conditions et ne le priva de rien.

Maintenant, Harry avait quitté la maison de son parrain grâce à l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents. Il vivait désormais dans la maison de ses parents. Harry était en deuxième année de droit dans une grande école où il faisait ses études pour passer le DESCF (diplôme d'études supérieures comptables et financières).

Il y avait quelques temps, il avait décidé de trouver un colocataire, et partageait dorénavant son logement Ron , un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, barman dans une discothèque branchée.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Ron était à un homme à femmes ; alors qu'Harry était discret au sujet de sa vie amoureuse. Il arrivait souvent à Ron de ramener une fille après son boulot. Mais Harry n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, il ne voyait son colocataire qu'en fin d'après-midi - début de soirée, et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Bien sûr, il y avait des étincelles entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais les disputes ne duraient pas longtemps.

Depuis ce début d'année, Harry avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille qui se trouvait elle aussi en deuxième année de droit. Harry en était tombé sous son charme au premier regard. Elle était plutôt petite, rousse, belle, gentille, intelligente, marante, elle avait du caractère, bref, à ses yeux, elle était la fille parfaite, la fille de ses rêves, elle pourrait être la femme de sa vie. Elle s'appelait Ginevra mais elle préférait se faire appeler Ginny.

Tous deux s'étaient liés d'amitié. Il y avait aussi une autre fille avec laquelle Ginny et Harry s'entendaient bien, une certaine Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de leur année, toujours plongée dans un énorme livre à faire des recherches sur tel ou tel sujet. Nombreux étaient les étudiants qui se moquaient d'elle et lui en faisaient baver. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'Harry l'avait connue :

_Harry était entré il y a quelques jours en première année de droit et il avait remarqué cette fille brune au cheveux ondulés ; une bande de gosses de riche traînait autour d'elle, ils l'insultaient dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas rare de les voir lui faire un croche pied, la bousculer et d'autres choses afin qu'elle tombe. Au début elle ne disait rien et subissait sans rien dire. Puis, au bout de deux ou trois jours, elle s'était révoltée mais, au lieu de la laisser tranquille, la bande avec à leur tête Drago Malfoy, fils d'un grand magistrat de Paris, avait décidé de lui mener une vie encore plus dure. _

_C'était aux toilettes qu'il avait découvert leur plan. Au cours suivant, quand il arriva, elle s'était déjà installée à une table devant ; il vit Malfoy s'approcher d'elle, Harry accéléra alors et se jeta sur la chaise à côté de celle de la jeune fille. Il sortit ses affaires tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à la brunette. _

_-Toi ! dégage, cracha Malfoy, c'est moi qui m'installe ici._

_- Désolé. _

_Malfoy s'appuya sur la table : - ton nom !_

_- Quoi mon nom? _

_- Donne moi ton nom! _

_- Harry Potter_

_- Potter, ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer si tu ne dégages pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui m'assieds à côté d'elle, c'est clair? Il fit signe à ses deux gorilles d'approcher. _

_- Un problème, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda, méfiante, le professeur MacGonagal _

_- Non, tout va bien Madame, dit Harry avec un grand sourire._

_- Très bien. Monsieur Malfoy je vous prierais d'aller vous installer, et de demander à vos deux amis de quitter ce cours. _

_Après un regard des plus glacial envers Harry, il partit s'installer quelques tables plus loin._

_- Très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer puisque vous êtes installés... _

_La professeur de droit commença son cours dans un silence des plus monumental. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa voisine, elle était concentrée sur le cours et prenait des notes ; elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire avant de retourner à ses notes. La fin du cours sonna, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se tourna vers Harry qui était prêt à se lever._

_- Merci pour tout à l'heure._

_- Ho, ce n'était rien, j'avais entendu leur conversation. _

_Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. _

_- Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider. Maintenant tu vas avoir des problèmes par ma faute. _

_- J'adore les maths, j'arrive à résoudre tous les problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait je m'appelle Harry Potter. _

_- Hermione Granger, enchantée. _

_- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, votre vie à tous les deux va devenir un véritable enfer, vous n'y arriverez jamais ; j'ai des connaissances haut placées qui vous bloqueront ! menaça Malfoy avec un rictus méprisant, entouré de sa bande. _

_- On sait tous Malfoy que c'est grâce à ton père que tu as pu entrer en droit. Hermione émit un petit rire qui se voulait discret, mais Malfoy l'entendit._

_- Un problème, la SDF ? Comment va ton père ? Toujours en taule? _

_Il les planta là, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage devant l'air décontenancé de la jeune fille. Harry eu juste le temps de voir les larmes au coin des yeux de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Il ne la vit plus de la journée. _

_Le lendemain il la croisa dans un couloir et l'appela._

_- Hermione ! _

_Elle continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était._

_- Hermione ! _

_Il la rattrapa en entrant en cours et s'installa à ses côtés._

_- Hermione, tu ne m'as pas entendu ou quoi? _

_- Bonjour Monsieur Potter._

_- Monsieur Potter? __Je croyais que l'on était amis._

_- Chut, le cours commence. _

_Il attendit la fin du cours pour lui parler, mais elle en avait décidé autrement ; dès la fin du cours elle saisit ses affaires et quitta la salle. Harry courut à sa suite. _

_- Comme c'est mignon, Granger et Potter, on a le droit à une petite scène de ménage ? Aucun des deux ne répondit à la remarque. Finalement Harry rattrapa Hermione._

_- C'est quoi ton problème au juste? ... C'est par rapport à ce qu'a dit Malfoy? ... Réponds-moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il dit ni de ce qu'il pense. _

Après cette dispute ils s'étaient expliqués et ils étaient devenus amis. Hermione lui avait expliqué quelques temps plus tard les paroles de Malfoy. Son père avait été envoyé en prison il y a deux ans après avoir commis des fraudes fiscales. Elle avait dû rapidement trouver un travail et un appartement tout en continuant ses études. Harry la considérait maintenant comme sa petite soeur, il la couvait un peu trop parfois, surtout lorsqu'un garçon lui proposait une sortie. Ils étaient si proche que quelques fois certains pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

C'est ce qu'avait cru Ginny au début, puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un amour fraternel entre les deux jeunes gens, qui tous deux étaient enfants uniques. Harry se souvenait du jour ou il avait rencontré la rouquine, c'était devant la fac…

_- Excusez-moi, fit une voix. Harry se retourna et fit face selon lui à la huitième merveille du monde, petite, rousse aux yeux d'un marron chocolat intense, un ange tout simplement._

_- Heu...Oui ? bégayat-il. _

_- Je cherche l'amphithéâtre pour un cours de droit, je suis nouvelle. _

_- Tu es en première année? _

_- Non en deuxième année._

_- Je suis aussi en deuxième année, moi aussi. J'ai justement cours dans cette salle. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter. _

_- Ginny Weasley, enchantée. _

_Ils discutèrent jusqu' à la salle où il vit Hermione contre Malfoy._

_Il demanda à Ginny de s'excuser et s'approcha d'Hermione et de Malfoy sous le regard de la rousse. _

_- Dès le premier jour, tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille, c'est plus fort que toi Malfoy ?_

_- Potter? _

_-Oui, Malfoy. Surpris de me voir ?_

_- Mais...Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû être de retour ici._

_- Il semblerait que tes connaissances ne soient pas si haut placées que cela. _

_La sonnerie retentit et ils entrèrent en cours. Comme à son habitude, Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione mais cependant, ce jour-là il ne suivit rien au cours. Il passa son temps à jeter des coup d'oeil à Ginny qui était assise à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre, si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours. Ce fut uniquement le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. _

_- Ferme la bouche, tu vas baver._

_- hein quoi? Ha heu oui. Arrête de rigoler. _

_- dépêche-toi, je t'attends dehors. _

_Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit de l'amphithéâtre. En sortant il vit Ginny qui discutait avec Hermione, il entendit des bribes de conversation alors qu'il allait à leur rencontre._

_-...merci mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. _

_- Tant pis, peut-être une prochaine fois ? _

_- oui une prochaine fois, au revoir. _

_La rousse fit un sourire à Harry et partit. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui aura lieu une prochaine fois? _

_- Elle m'a demandé un renseignement, et je lui proposé de rester manger avec nous. _

_- Ha ! _

_- Elle te plaît?_

_- C'est possible. Au fait, comment va ...comment il s'appelle? _

_-Pierre _

_- Oui, comment va Pierre? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là à t'attendre. _

_-Je ne sais pas, et c'est normal, on n'est plus ensemble. _

_- Je te l'ai toujours dit, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. _

_- Tu n'apprécies jamais mes petits amis, tu ne les a pas encore vu que déjà tu les critiques. _

_- Mais que veux-tu, il faut que je protège ma petite soeur de tous ces méchants garçons. _

_- Il serait bien que tu ne te mêles pas trop de ma vie sentimentale, Harry. _

_- Mais je ne me mêle jamais de ta vie sentimentale. _

_- Ha bon, alors pourquoi es-tu venu l'autre soir, alors que tu savais que j'avais invité Pierre ? _

_- J'avais besoin du livre que je t'ai emprunté. _

_- A 21h du soir? demanda Hermione avec ironie. _

_- D'accord c'était une excuse bidon pour ne te pas te laisser seule avec lui, je m'excuse de l'avoir fait partir. _

_- Et moi je te remercie de m'en avoir débarrassé. _

_- Mais tu ne me reprochais pas à l'instant le contraire? _

_- Si, en général je trouve que tu te mêles trop de ma vie sentimentale, mais l'autre fois tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais soulagée de te voir. Tu avais raison, ce gars était une vraie plaie. _

_- J'ai toujours raison. _

_- Ça va, tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop? Harry, sérieusement, promets-moi de t'en mêler un petit peu moins. _

_- D'accord, mais si tu as un problème… _

_- Tu t'en feras une joie de m'en débarrasser, je sais !_


	2. chapitre1 Changement de vie

2. Changement de vie :

Deux mois plus tard.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café. Harry et Ginny sortaient maintenant ensemble.

- Au début, j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble, dit Ginny.

- Beaucoup de personnes le croyaient, ajouta Hermione.

- Avec toutes ces rumeurs, je me souviens, à chaque fois que je t'invitais, tu refusais en me lançant un regard haineux et en me disant, il fit une imitation parfaite de la voix de Ginny, « tu es vraiment culotté, toi, t'as vraiment pas honte ». Et moi je ne comprenais rien, je ne voyais pas de quoi je devais avoir honte.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je me suis sentie mal à l'aise après en te croisant, Hermione.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Hermione fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone et s'éloigna en s'excusant. Harry et Ginny reprirent leur discussion. Quelques minutes après, Hermione revint, elle semblait pâle.

- Hermione, ça va? s'inquiéta Ginny

- oui, il faut que j'y aille.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave? lui demanda Harry.

- Non, j'y vais à demain.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? insista Ginny

- non non, c'est bon, à demain.

Elle leur dit au revoir et partit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Ginny

- J'en ai aucune idée, déclara Harry, soucieux, en regardant Hermione entrer dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ils restèrent quelques temps encore à la terrasse du café, avant que Ginny ne regarde sa montre.

- Bon moi, il faut que j'y aille, déclara Ginny. Ma mère m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir, je t'en avais parlé?

- Le repas avec tous tes frères ? Oui. Tu veux que je te dépose? lui demanda Harry après avoir payé l'addition.

- Ça ne te dérangera pas?

- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé, en plus ça me permet de passer plus de temps en ta compagnie. Allez, en voiture gente demoiselle.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la 206 bleue d'Harry. Il suivit les indications de Ginny et la ramena chez elle. Il la déposa devant une maison de deux étages.

- Voilà mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée.

- Merci, tu veux rester manger? Non, non je ne vais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

- Ta mère n'a pas dû prévoir un repas supplémentaire.

- Elle fait toujours beaucoup plus à manger que ce que nous sommes. Ce ne serait pas le fait de rencontrer mes frères qui te ferait peur?

- moi ? non tu rigoles ! Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux ET Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Tu as raison, je crains de rencontrer tes frères.

- Pourquoi?

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont six et très protecteurs envers leur petite sœur, et le fait qu'ils aient fait fuir tes ex petits copains doit y être pour quelque chose.

- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas pareil .Tu es sûr de ne vouloir pas venir?

- Non, une prochaine fois, je vais aller voir Hermione.

- Tiens moi au courant Ok ?

- pas de soucis

- D'accord, à lundi alors.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture. Il la regarda remonter l'allée du jardin puis se retourner et lui envoyer des baisers avant dedémarrer. Alos qu'il s'éloignait de la maison, il vit une voiture se garer devant et des têtes rousses en sortir. Ouf, se dit-il, il les avait évité de justesse.

Il se rendit chez Hermione. Il gara sa voiture et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement d'Hermione, situé au cinquième étage du vieux bâtiment.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, qui était ouverte. A l'intérieur, les meubles avaient été cassés, retournés, fouillés. Un sentiment de panique envahit Harry.

- Hermione, appela-t-il en s'avançant prudemment dans le petit appartement.

- Harry? Surpris, il vit Hermione sortir du salon qui était aussi sa chambre et se jeter dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

- Les voisins ont entendu du bruit et ont vu deux personnes sortir en courant de l'appartement. Ils ont appelé la police mais c'était trop tard. Je suis allée porter plainte et je suis revenue voir ce que je pouvais récupérer.

- tu veux que je t'aide ?

- oui je veux bien. Tu n'aurais pas vu Patterond ? Les voisins m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont vu sortir de l'appartement. Je l'ai cherché mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir, il a dû profiter que la porte se soit ouverte pour aller draguer des minettes.

- oui, tu as raison.

Harry aidait Hermione à récupérer ses affaires quand on toqua à la porte.

- Bonjour Madame Paulette.

- Bonjour jeune homme, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

- Des personnes ont saccagé l'appartement d'Hermione.

- oh la pauvre petite, est- ce qu'elle est là?

- Oui. Hermione, appela- t-il.

- Quoi Harry ? demanda – t-elle en sortant d'une petite pièce.

- ha bonjour Madame Paulette

- Bonjour ma petite, c'est malheureux ce qui vous arrive là ; votre ami m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé,

- oui hélas.

- Je suis venue vous ramener Patterond, il est venu chez moi jouer avec Minette et Sousou.

Trois chats apparurent derrière la vieille dame.

- Patterond ! Hermione se précipita vers son chat et le prit dans les bras

Le chat miaula.

-oh, Patterond, tu m'as fait peur, je t'ai cherché partout. Le chat miaula à nouveau.

- Merci Madame Paulette.

- De rien. Je vous laisse, jeunes gens, au revoir.

- Au revour, dirent-ils a l'unisson.

La vieille dame repartit avec ses chats.

- Harry, tu pourrais me déposer à l'hôtel ?

- te déposer à l'hôtel ? Hors de question.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, la porte ne ferme plus !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais rester ici. Tu vas venir à la maison.

- Non Harry, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me dérangeras pas.

- Mais il n'y a pas assez de place chez toi.

- Quand on veut il y a toujours de la place.

- Mais, et ton colocataire?

-mais mais mais, tu as fini ! Je te dis que tu viens chez moi, arrête de chercher des excuses bidon, je ne vais pas te laisser aller à l'hôtel ! Je suis ton ami et les amis sont là pour aider quand on a un problème. Toi, tu as un problème, je t'aide, un point c'est tout. Maintenant on prend tes affaires et on y va.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que se soit, il partit chercher les valises d'Hermione. Tous deux descendirent le peu d'affaires qui lui restaient et ils chargèrent la voiture.

Harry condamna la porte de l'appartement le mieux qu'il pouvait avant de partir. Durant tout le trajet, Hermione le remercia.

- De rien, dit-il, tu pourras rester le temps que tu souhaites

- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps

- tu ne me déranges pas du tout; tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton bail finissait dans quelques semaines ? Tu as trouvé un appart?

- Non, il n'y a rien qui correspond au prix que je veux mettre.

- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à la maison, en colocation, ça serait plus sympa que de rester seule dans un petit appartement.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Harry fit un sourire, il savait que la bataille n'était pas finie. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard devant la maison d'Harry. Ce dernier se gara et aida Hermione à rentrer ses affaires et il la conduisit dans une pièce qui était au fond du couloir. La pièce était de la taille d'une petite chambre, il n'y avait qu'une armoire et une étagère où étaient déposées quelques affaires.

- C'est petit et il n'y a pas lit mais on pourra aller en chercher un, je dirais à Ron de débarrasser ses affaires de l'étagère, pour que tu puisses installer les tiennes. Pour ce soir tu dormiras dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé.

- non ! Je prendrais le canapé et toi tu gardes ton lit !

Harry ne répondit pas mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Tandis qu'Hermione installait ses affaires, il alla préparer le repas. Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- hum ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?

- Des pâtes à la carbonara.

- Tu as même mis la table ? Ben dis donc.

Ils s'attablèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

- Si tu veux, demain je viendrai t'aider à amener ce qui est encore en état et préparer ce que tu voudras emmener à la déchetterie.

- ok ça marche !

- Je demanderai à Sirius s'il pourra passer pour amener le reste à la déchetterie - Comment il va?

- Bien, il est toujours en colère contre Rémus ; il ne supporte pas de le voir avec Tonk, il ne veut pas de leur relation.

Ils continuèrent de discuter dans le salon, Hermione s'endormait et bâillait.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher, tu dors à moitié.

- Oui, je suis crevée.

- tu veux que je te laisse mon lit ? Tu arriveras à mieux dormir que sur ce vieux canapé.

- Non, non c'est bon comme ça.

- Comme tu veux, tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. Bonne nuit ; petite soeur.

Il se leva, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit se coucher. Hermione alla dans sa « chambre », elle prit sa nuisette et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila son peignoir avant de sortir de la salle de bain et alla dans le salon où se trouvait Harry.

- Je suis venu t'apporter un oreiller et des couvertures car la nuit, il ne fait pas chaud.

- merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

- de rien, bonne nuit.

Il partit se coucher alors qu'Hermione s'engouffrait sous les couvertures. Elle regrettait d'avoir refusé la proposition d'Harry, ce canapé était bien trop inconfortable pour réussir à s'y endormir. Elle se mit à chercher une position plus ou moins convenable. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle essayait de s'endormir en vain, impossible pour elle de trouver une position confortable.

Elle entendit une porte grincer et des pas. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Hermione… Hermione ! Ne fais pas semblant de dormir ... ça fait deux heures que je t'entends te tourner dans tous les sens !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle avait été repérée.

- allez viens, lui dit-il.

- mais toi, où tu vas dormir?

- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis habitué au canapé.

- Tu es sûr ? Car il est vraiment inconfortabl !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, allez. Va te coucher.

Elle se leva et enfila à la va vite son peignoir alors qu'Harry s'était retourné, puis alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Le lit d'Harry était beaucoup plus confortable que ce vieux canapé, elle s'endormit rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron et Patterond

_Note de l'auteur_ _Voila le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Pour info j'essayerais de publier 1 à 2 chapitres par semaine ce sera surement le mardi ou/et le jeudi. J'espère que vous appréciez ma fic. __Merci encore a Missdagane pour la correction. R__éponse aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre. __Merci à mevanoui pour sa review et Elie morgane-NaNa pour son alerte sur ma fic_

_Bonne lecture_

3. Ron et Patterond

Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des volets. Elle se leva, encore ensommeillée, et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, sans regarder devant elle. Elle percuta le mur mais alors qu'elle allait tomber en arrière elle fut rattrapée par deux bras qui la remirent sur ses pieds.

Elle promena ses yeux le long des bras, puis elle rencontra un sourire, puis deux océans d'un bleu profond. Ce regard la figea.

- Bonjour.

Elle reprit un peu de contenance et recula, jugeant qu'elle se trouvait trop près du jeune homme.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur elle. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle s'enfouit dans la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard elle en sortit, prête. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle revit le rouquin qu'elle avait croisé le matin même. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle ; Harry était également présent et elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bien dormi Mione ?

- oui et toi? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise et en s'installant à ses côtés.

- impec ! Hermione je te présente Ron, mon colocataire.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ce matin, déclara Ron.

Elle se sentit rougir à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés ce matin? Tu veux du café? Fais comme chez toi, sers- toi.

- Oui, merci. On s'est rencontrés devant la salle de bain, répondit Hermione.

- Ron, est -ce que tu pourras débarrasser les quelques affaires que tu as mis dans la chambre du fond ?

- Pas de problème, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre appart. Félicitations à vous deux !

- hein ?? dirent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

- Ben tu attends bien un bébé Hermione ? La jeune femme faillit recracher sa gorgée de café, alors qu'Harry était pris d'une crise de toux.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie et elle n'est pas enceinte, enfin je ne le crois pas, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui lui fit non de la tête.

- Elle va rester quelques temps avec nous, elle emménage dans la chambre du fond, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu débarrasses tes affaires.

- Ha d'accord, bienvenue à la maison alors. Désolé mais je croyais que vous étiez ensemble et attendiez un bébé, en ce moment dans mon entourage on ne parle que de bébés où que j'aille …

- Pattenrond ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle récupéra le chat qui était à ses pieds. Ron avança sa main pour caresser le chat mais il reçu un coup de griffe

- aïe, mais il est c ce chat.

- Pattenrond!! Désolée, il n'aime pas trop les étrangers. Dans quelques jours ça ira mieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comptes rester combien de temps parmi nous ?

- Harry m'a proposée de rester en colocation avec vous, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non , je suis même ravi, on va avoir quelqu'un pour nous mijoter des bons petits plats, faire le ménage...

- Arrête de rêver, je ne serais pas votre bonne !

- Bon moi, il faut que j'y aille ; au fait Harry, m'a mère t'attend toujours pour dîner, elle a été très déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu hier, je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait que tu viennes aussi, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Bon, à ce soir.

-à ce soir, répondirent-ils.

La porte claqua lorsque Ron sortit.

- Il est vraiment sympa.

- Fais attention ! Il est sympa mais avec les filles, c'est un grand dragueur.

- Oui grand frère !

- Non Hermione je suis sérieux ; je ne dis pas ça pour plaisanter. Fais attention, ne le laisse pas te prendre dans ses filets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien.

Ron fut de retour aux alentours de six heures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon pour rejoindre les deux amis, il fut accueillit par Pattenrond qui lui sauta dessus et qui se mit à le griffer rageusement. Ron se débattait tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'arrêter son chat. Elle réussit finalement à l'attraper alors que celui-ci avait fait un mouvement de recul pour éviter le coup de pied de Ron.

-M qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à ce chat ! s'écria Ron en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Hermione prit son chat et alla l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle le lâcherait plus tard quand le félin se sera calmé.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, la porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa doucement et elle le vit en caleçon en train de soigner les griffures.

-Tu peux entrer.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, à la fois surprise et honteuse de s'être faite prendre. Elle reprit un peu de contenance.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, d'habitude même avec les personnes étrangères, il n'est pas si agressif. Elle lui prit la compresse des mains et désinfecta les plaies.

- ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai connu pire.

- Monsieur est un grand casse-cou !

- Peut-être bien, par contre si tu pourrais tenir ton fauve loin de moi, je suis peut-être casse-cou sur les bords mais pas suicidaire.

- Je ferais mon possible mais il faudra bien qu'il t'accepte. Voilà c'est bon.

Hermione se releva et commença à sortir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Merci pour les soins.

- De rien.

Elle alla dans le salon où elle trouva Harry et Sirius.

- Voila la Miss Hermione !

- Bonjour Sirius.

- Comment tu vas? Harry m'a dit que tu vas t'installer avec eux.

- Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui circule vite? Oh, bonjour Sirius.

Sirius fut invité à dîner, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Après le départ de Sirius, Hermione se leva et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

- Mais où tu dors? Demanda Ron, il n'y a pas de lit dans ta chambre.

- Je lui ai prêté ma chambre le temps qu'on aille lui chercher un nouveau lit. Pendant ce temps, moi, je dors sur le canapé.

- ok, bonne nuit alors.

* * *

mevanoui: Non je suis trop jeune pour mourir lol , voilou le troisième chap. j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Ta review m'a fait plaisir merci.


	4. Chapter 4 Mes parents

Coucou. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce quatrième chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ;), pour me faire pardonner je voulais vous mettre deux chapitres mais je n'ai pas encore reçu le cinquième.

Je remercie encore et toujours ma correctrice Missdagane, mais aussi hamataroo,mevanoui, strawberries.X pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi que Marie Ouin-Ouin, hamataroo, strawberries.X pour avoir mis une alerte sur ma fic ou comme fiction préférée.

je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

En esperant ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

4. Mes parents

Les jours passèrent. Hermione s'était installée complètement dans sa chambre et veillait à ce que Pattenrond ne soit pas en contact avec Ron.

Elle continuait à suivre les cours, et à bosser toujours autant si bien qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus ses deux colocataires. Tôt le matin elle entendait souvent Ron rentrer, quelques fois elle entendait des gloussements. Sans savoir pourquoi elle ressentait toujours un pincement au coeur quand il revenait avec une fille, mais elle ne lui disait rien, car c'était sa vie à lui et pas la sienne, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, et aucun commentaire à faire sur ses fréquentations. Après tout, c'était juste un colocataire.

Ce pincement, pensait-elle, était causé par la solitude qu'elle éprouvait pour le moment. Elle se disait que tout irait mieux bientôt.

Les jours, les semaines passaient et tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, malgré les tensions qui existaient entre elle et Ron. En effet, elle avait fait remarquer à Ron qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit les soirs lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu au jeune homme. Mais il avait promis de faire des efforts et l'ambiance était redevenue bon enfant. Hermione pouvait à nouveau dormir tranquillement. Pattenrond continuait toujours à attaquer Ron alors qu'Hermione était absente, et tous deux se livraient une guerre sans merci dans le dos d'Hermione.

Au mois de décembre, Harry invita Ginny à sortir et à rester ensuite chez lui. Harry était passé la prendre à 18H chez elle puis tous deux étaient partis dîner au restaurant. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allé toquer à la porte de la maison, c'était Ginny qui était venue lui ouvrir. Il l'avait timidement embrassé.

- Mes frères ne sont pas là, viens je vais te présenter à mes parents, ils vont être contents de te rencontrer.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon, où un homme d'un âge mûr était assis en train de lire son journal, tandis que la femme tricotait un pull.

-Papa, Maman.

Ils levèrent la tête en direction de leur fille.

- Je vous présente mon ami Harry.

- Bonjour Monsieur, Madame. Il s'avança afin de serrer la main du père de la jeune fille, qui s'était levé. L'homme lui lança un regard amical. Tandis qu'il allait serrer la main de la Femme, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit la bise.

- Ma petite gingin m'a tellement parlé de vous !

- Maman… supplia-t-elle

- j'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer….

- maman...

- Oui c'est bon, j'arrête d'importuner ton ami. Ginny avait raison, vous êtes un très beau jeune homme.

- MAMAN !!!

- Molly !

- Je me tais !

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, gêné par la situation.

- Bon ben, on y a va, décréta Ginny.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester manger ici?

- Harry a déjà prévu quelque chose, maman.

- Une prochaine fois alors?

- oui une prochaine fois.

- Pourquoi pas à Noël, au repas de famille, si vous n'avez rien de prévu ?

Harry confirma qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, et Ginny et lui quittèrent la maison.

Alors qu'il conduisait ; Harry dit à Ginny qu'il trouvait ses parents très sympas. Ginny lui réclama un baiser.

Sans plus attendre, Harry réalisa le souhait de sa chère et tendre.

- Ha c'est beaucoup mieux !

– Gingin, quel surnom !

- Hey, ne te moque pas, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as bien des surnoms ridicules. Tu m'emmènes où?

- Surprise !

Harry l'emmena au « Trois balais » un petit restaurant sympathique. Après avoir bien mangé, ils partirent en boîte de nuit. C'est l'une des meilleures boîtes, mon coloc y bosse, je te le présenterais.

- Cool.

La fête battait son plein, ils s'éclataient. Il partit au Bar commander des boissons. Ginny lui dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes et l'embrassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le barman, Ron, venir vers lui.

- Salut Harry. J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, tout à l'heure. Tu es invité à passer Noël avec nous, tout comme Hermione. Il y aura ma soeur avec son copain Barry je sais pas quoi, le pauvre il va en baver.

- Désolé, je suis déjà invité chez ma copine pour Noël. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ta mère.

- ok ; ce n'est que parti remise. Tu vas me présenter ta copine alors ?

- elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- elle t'a posé un lapin ?

- Non

- Si tu le dis. Bon je reviens plus tard, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de quelque chose.

Ginny arriva et Harry lui dit qu'elle venait de rater son coloc de peu. Elle en était désolée mais se plaignit de la chaleur de l'endroit, et Harry lui proposa de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ginny s'extasia sur la beauté de la maison de Harry, se demandant comment il faisat alors qu'il était encore aux études.

- C'est la maison de mes parents, expliqua-t-il. Je suis venu y habiter car elle est plus proche de la fac. Ça va mieux?

- oui ça va beaucoup mieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Harry fit signe à Ginny de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils marchaient tous deux sur la pointe des pieds quand Ginny poussa un cri.

Harry s'affola.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin?

- Un truc ...

La lumière s'alluma dans la pièce du fond et Hermione en sortit, armée d'un livre à la main.

- Qui est la? Je suis armée.

- Hermione, c'est nous, Harry et Ginny, dit-il en allumant la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

- un... truc ...

- Miaou !

Ginny fit un bon en arrière et se retourna pour découvrir le chat orange d'Hermione. – Pattenrond, reviens ici. Je suis désolée, il a encore réussi à se sauver.

Elle récupéra le félin.

- Je vous laisse les amoureux. Et sur ce, elle rentra dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer sa porte.

Harry regarda Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ne dis rien !

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

- Retire ce sourire idiot de ton visage.

Harry s'avança et captura ses lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser.

- Suis-je pardonné? Demanda-t-il. Ginny lui affirma que oui, et Harry l'entraîna dans sa chambre tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, promis les suivants seront par la suite plus centrés sur Ron et Hermione.

_Réponses aux reviews_

mevanoui: lol il a l'air bien méchant ton chat. Patterond et Ron c'est une grande histoire d'amour. ;)

strawberries.X: Merki

hamataroo: halala les bug comme on les adore, qu'ils sont sympathiques


	5. Chapter 5 C'est ma soeur

coucou.

Pour m'excuser de mon retard je vous poste deux nouveau chapitre tout juste corrigé .

Merci a tous pour vos reviews. les reponses sont à la fin de chapitre.

Voilou

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas laissé moi une tite review.

* * *

5. C'est ma soeur.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Elle sentit ensuite un souffle chaud dans le cou, puis un poids sur son ventre. Elle se retourna. Et croisa le regard vert émeraude, envoûtant, d'Harry

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Ginny pour échanger un baiser matinal. Une fois que le baiser prit fin, elle se blottit contre le torse d'Harry. Ce dernier avait passé sa main autour de sa hanche pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle surprit son regard rêveur et son petit sourire en coin.

-A quoi tu penses ? , lui demanda-t-elle.

-A toi, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir avec moi. Je t'aime beaucoup, Ginny ; en faite je t'aime tout court, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

De son côté Ron, rentré après une bonne soirée, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne pensait qu'à prendre une bonne douche avant de s'accorder un bon sommeil.

Ginny sortait du lit d'Harry alors qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle enfila la chemise du jeune homme, et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

-Où tu vas?

Elle se retourna pour voir Harry s'avancer vers elle.

-J'allais juste aux toilettes.

-c'est vrai?

-bien sûr que oui

-je t'ai déjà dit que ma chemise t'aillait très bien ?

-non

-maintenant c'est fait.

Elle l'embrassa

-je reviens

-fais vite.

-promis !

Elle sortit de la chambre sous le regard d'Harry, qui alla se recoucher, la tête dans les nuages.

Ginny se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand elle en entendit le verrou et la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ginny ?

-Ron ?

-qu'est-ce ... sa voix mourut quand il vit la tenue de sa sœur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Harry fit un bond quand il entendit la porte claquer.

-C'EST MA SOEUR, hurla Ron fou de rage.

-Quoi ? Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Harry en se levant.

Ron lui donna un violent cou de poing dans la mâchoire.

-NE ME PREND PAS UN IDIOT, menaça Ron en s'avançant

-RON, MAIS T'ES MALADE, s'exclama Ginny. Elle se précipita vers Harry qui avait le nez en sang.

-C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? cria Harry, t'es vraiment trop con !

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Harry qu'est-ce... dit Hermione. Ron, viens ! Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Comment a-t-il osé la toucher, comment il a pu ! C'était mon ami.

-Ron, calme-toi !

-Que je me calme ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Que je me calme après ce que je viens de voir ?

-Ce n'était pas la peine de lui casser le nez.

-J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai vu ma petite sœur porter UNIQUEMENT la chemise d'Harry et c'est parti tout seul. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans cette... chose?

La question ne méritant pas de réponse, elle s'assit sur le lit, tandis que Ron faisait les cent pas.

-Ça fait combien de temps?

-Hein????

-depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble?

-Depuis octobre, Ron

-Quoi?

-Harry ne savait pas que c'était ta sœur.

***

-Harry ça va ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire casser le nez.

-Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute.

-Rien n'est de ta faute, tu m'avais prévenu que tes frères étaient super protecteurs vis-à-vis de toi.

-Tu as vu le pire. Je vais aller lui parler.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te changer, lui dit Harry.

-Oui t'as raison.

Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de pouvoir constater les dégâts.

Une fois habillée, Ginny se rendit dans la chambre où elle avait vu Hermione se diriger la vielle au soir. Elle toqua, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

-Je vous laisse.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu lui quasiment cassé le nez.

-Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de te balader dans une tenue pareille. Ginny, tu sais que tu es ma petite sœur, tu sais comment je suis.

-Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que tu habitais avec eux? Et justement Ron, je ne suis plus petite, j'ai grandi, je n'ai plus 5 ans, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas.

-Je sais que tu as grandi, je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ta vie comme je le fais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas rester là, passif, à te regarder faire. Je te vois toujours comme ma petite sœur qui venait me voir dès qu'un garçon l'embêtait. Et je crois que quelque soit l'age que tu auras, j'aurais toujours cette image de la petite fille fragile et innocente.

-Je sais, et toi tu seras toujours mon grand frère. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

-Tu es heureuse avec Harry?

-Oui, plus que je ne l'ai été avec quelqu'un. C'est quelqu'un de très bien.

-Je sais, n'oublie pas c'est mon coloc depuis plus d'un an. Si tu es heureuse je n'ai rien à dire mais si jamais il te fait souffrir sache que je serais toujours là pour lui casser la figure.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser au près de lui.

-Je crois aussi.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front, avant de quitter la chambre. Il trouva Harry dans le salon, une poche de glace sur le nez.

-Pas trop de dégâts?

-ça aurait pu être pire.

-Désolé le coup est parti tout seul, c'est ma petite sœur tu comprends. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête qu'elle est majeure et libre de ses actes.

-Ok, elle m'avait prévenu que ses frères étaient très protecteurs envers elle.

-Oui, disons que c'était une mise en garde, tu ne la feras pas souffrir comme ça. Alors comme ça tu viens à Noël?

-Oui

-tu ne crains pas trop mes autres frères ?

-ce serait mentir que de dire non.

Ginny arriva.

-c'est bon, il n'y a pas de sang, vous êtes toujours vivants tous les deux donc j'en déduis que ça c'est bien passé.

Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry et lui prit la main.

-Bon je vous laisse, désolé mon gars.

Ron quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre. La pièce était dans le noir. Il s'avança pour aller se coucher mais le sol lui semblait doux. Il alluma et découvrit le désastre.

-HERMIONE !

Hermione entendit la douce voix l'appeler alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle poussa un soupir de découragement lorsqu'elle entendit Ron l'appeler à nouveau. Elle s'habilla et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Quoi ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe?

-Oui !

-Ton fauve a détruit ma chambre ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

-Ron tu exagères ; il n'a pas pu détruire ta chambre, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers ladite chambre.

-Regarde, il souleva les restes de son oreiller. Ca, c'est rien ? Il montra les haut- parleurs de sa chaîne hi-fi. « Et ça c'est rien ? » Il lui montra les restes de couverture. « Et ça c'est rien non plus? ».

-Je suis désolée, je te rembourserais, pourtant j'ai fait attention à ce qu'il ne vienne pas dans ta chambre !

-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ton chat s'acharne sur tout ce qui m'appartient? Demanda Ron, plutôt à lui même qu'à Hermione. « Ha oui ! Au fait, tu as prévu quelques chose le 24 au soir? »

-Hein... Ron avait cette manie de passer du coq à l'âne.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour Noël ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

-Maintenant tu as quelque chose de prévu.

-Et quoi?

-Ma mère vous invite, toi et Harry, à venir célébrer le réveillon avec nous.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger. Vous serez en famille…

- Tu ne discutes pas la veille de Noël ! Je veux te voir ! C'est pour les dégâts occasionnés par ton chat !

* * *

mevanoui: lol. Le chapitre de repas de Noël est le suivant.

Lyra Sullyvan: Evidemment il connait le nom de famille de Ron mais pas celui de Ginny, enfin c'est un peu le cafouilli lol, mais je tennais à ce qu'il y ai ce chapitre de la "rencontre" entre le frère et la soeur. ^^. J'espère que l'histoire ne te déplait pas pour autant.

Marie Ouin-Ouin: Que dire mis à part merci.^^


	6. Chapter 6 Noël

6. Noël

Les jours passèrent et le 24 décembre arriva. Hermione avait investi la salle de bain pour pouvoir se préparer, Ron et Harry l'attendaient dans le salon, déjà prêts. Harry était vêtu d'une chemise noire passée au-dessus d'un tee-shirt blanc. Ce dernier était seyant, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Il portait un jeans bleu avec des baskets en cuir. Le tout était très élégant. Il avait passé un peu de gel dans ses cheveux. Ron, quant à lui, portait un tee-shirt vert avec un jeans noir et des baskets, le tout complété par une veste en cuir noir. Le tout était décontracté mais élégant en même temps.

-Hermione, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard.

-J'arrive ; deux minutes.

-deux minutes, deux minutes, ça fait deux heures qu'elle nous dit deux minutes. Pffffff les femmes ne sont jamais à l'heure, râla Ron.

-Nous ne sommes pas en retard, Ronald ! Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la porte donnant vers le couloir, où Hermione se trouvait.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient ébahis.

-Ça ne va pas, il faut que je me change ! Je ne savais...

-Non, non reste comme ça; ça te va très bien, la coupa Harry.

-Merci, vous êtes surs, ça me va?

-ça te va super bien, confirma Harry.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux ; elle était serrée au niveau de la poitrine puis s'évasait. Le bas de la robe était orné de petits motifs noirs. Elle avait mis des bottes en cuir noir à hauts talons, qui montaient au-dessus des genoux. Elle portait par dessus une veste noire très simple. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et avait lâché ses cheveux, qui ondulaient légèrement.

Ils quittèrent la maison. Ron s'installa au volant de sa voiture, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione allaient dans celle d'Harry. Il suivit Ron, jusqu'au terrier, où ils se garèrent dans la rue. Et s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin qui menait vers le terrier.

-Bienvenue au Terrier, leur dit Ron.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. Un homme qui était dehors en train de fumer sur le palier vint à leur rencontre.

-Salut Charlie

-Salut p'tit frère.

-Je te présente Harry Potter, mon coloc.

Le rouquin salua Harry.

-Et Hermione Granger, ma coloc.

ls se firent la bise.

-Entrons ! Vous allez attraper la mort.

Ils arrivaient juste devant la maison quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny.

-Coucou

Elle était vêtue d'un dos nu vert avec un jean bleu-noir moulant ; elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle vint dire bonjour à son frère et à Hermione. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Harry avec un petit sourire discret. Ils se firent un rapide baiser alors que Ron détournait le regard.

-Venez, entrons et laissons à ces deux-là quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Ron, Hermione et Charlie entrèrent dans la maison, laissant un peu d'intimité au jeune couple qui profita de ces quelques instants.

Le geste aurait pu paraître anodin aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre mais pour Charlie c'en était tout autrement. Il connaissait bien son frère. Lorsqu'il était enfant et encore maintenant, quand Ron avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, il se tournait toujours vers lui. Autant dire que Charlie connaissait bien son frère, peut-être mieux que n'importe qui. Et pour lui le fait que Ron aie placé sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione en passant la porte n'était pas anodin. A coup sûr il ne voyait pas Hermione uniquement que comme une colocataire, ou une simple amie.

-Tonton Ron, cria une voix, avant qu'une petite fille se jette dans ses bras sous le regard attendri d'Hermione ( ?)

-Coucou mon petit monstre

-Hey je suis pas un montre je suis une princesse.

-mais oui, tu es ma petite princesse rien qu'a moi.

-Tonton c'est qui la madame? C'est ton amoureuse hein?

-Heu..........Non c'est une amie, elle s'appelle Hermione.

-Bonjour Madame Hermione

-Bonjour, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Hermione et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Rose

-Ha Ron vous voilà, entrez, entrez. Ron la politesse, la politesse ! On ne laisse pas les invités dans l'entrée ! Bonjour mademoiselle ; vous devez sûrement être Miss Granger. La femme qui venait de s'exprimer lui fit la bise. « Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrer ».

-Merci, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée, Madame.

-Ho ce n'est rien ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et appelle-moi Molly. Madame c'est trop formel. Ron, tu veux bien conduire Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione?

-oui bien sûr

-tu veux bien conduire Hermione dans le salon ? Charlie éteint-moi cette cigarette, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas voir cette saleté dans ma maison, et viens m'aider.

Ron conduisit Hermione dans le salon, il tenait toujours la petite Rose dans ses bras. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où se trouvait la famille Weasley au complet. . Il lui présenta son père Arthur, son frère Bill, sa femme Fleur ainsi que leurs trois enfants : Rose âgée de 8 ans, Emiliane âgée de 4ans et leur petite dernière Jésabelle de 3mois. Il lui avait présenté Percy et sa femme Pénélope, Valérien et son faux jumeau Bastien, les deux terreurs de la famille, nés il y avait 2ans. Il lui avait présenté aussi Fred et son jumeau Georges, ainsi que la fiancée de Fred, Angelina, qui attendait pour bientôt un heureux événement. La maison respirait la joie de vivre, avec ces 5 jeunes enfants qui faisaient la joie de leurs parents mais aussi celle de leurs grands- parents.

Au dehors, Ginny et Harry se décidèrent à entrer. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu?

-Bonjour Madame Weasley, je vais très bien et vous, comment allez vous? Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs. C'est de la part d'Hermione et de la mienne, pour vous remercier de votre invitation.

-Ho merci, il ne fallait pas. Allez filez au salon ! Il ne manquait plus que vous deux.

Ginny lui présenta le reste de sa famille. Harry fut un peu surpris par la froideur de Bill et des jumeaux à son égard mais il se rappela que pour tous Ginny était encore une petite fille et surtout l'unique fille de la maison.

Tous discutaient au tour d'un apéritif avec des toasts.

Hermione était en grande discussion avec Fleur, Angelina et Ginny. Elles parlaient de la petite Jésabelle et du futur bébé de Fred et Angelina. Cette dernière expliquait qu'elle avait refusé de connaître le sexe de leur bébé, pour maintenir la surprise.

La petite Jésabelle se mit à pleurer, c'était l'heure de sa tètée.

-Tu veux la tenir dans tes bras ? proposa Fleur à Hermione.

-J'ai peur de lui faire mal.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois tu fais comme ça. Elle lui montra comment s'y prendre. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un biberon tout chaud pour la petite.

-tu veux le lui donner?

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non tu sais je le fais tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

Ron, qui avait suivit la conversation, proposa à Hermione de s'asseoir à sa place pour qu'elle aie plus de place. Elle s'installa donc dans le fauteuil et donna le biberon au bébé tandis que Ron était assis sur l'accoudoir et la regardait tendrement.

-Faites un sourire.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour la photo, et firent un grand sourire

-Voilà, impeccable.

Une fois que le bébé eu fini, Fleur récupéra Jésabelle et monta la coucher dans la chambre de Ginny, qui avait été aménagée pour que les petits puissent tous y dormir. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, Madame Weasley les invita à s'installer à table pour dîner. Il s'avéra que Madame Weasley était une très bonne cuisinière. Le repas se déroula bien pour Hermione qui se sentait plutôt à l'aise, au contraire d'Harry qui recevait de nombreuses remarques de Bill et des jumeaux. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ginny lui serra la main sous la table. Ils terminèrent l'entrée.

-Bill, tu m'aides à débarrasser, non restez assise Molly, reposez-vous un peu., ordonna Fleur

-« Fred, tu veux bien venir nous aide »r. Georges se mit à rire. « Toi aussi tu viens nous aider ».

Devant le regard des deux jeunes femmes, aucun des trois hommes n'osa rigoler et ils débarrassèrent la table, avant de partir dans la cuisine.

-Hoo Papa il va se faire engueuler par Maman, déclara Rose.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire la table.

-Charlie, il n'y aurait pas un lion, un jaguar, une panthère ou un tigre qui se serait échappé du zoo où tu travailles? Demanda Ron.

-Non pas que je sache, pourquoi?

-Dans l'appartement, il y a un fauve qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

-C'est mon chat, ajouta Hermione devant le regard d'incompréhension de Charlie. La discussion s'engagea sur le sujet du chat d'Hermione.

Un quart d'heure après être parties, les 2 jeunes femmes revinrent avec les trois hommes ; ils apportaient le repas.

Le repas fut plus joyeux . Les deux terreurs s'étaient endormies sur le canapé ainsi que la petite Emiliane. Ron aida Bill et Percy à monter les petits au lit. Ils mirent doucement un peu de musique, Arthur invita Molly à danser, Harry fit de même avec Ginny.

Fred Proposa à Angelina de danser mais dans son état ce n'était pas raisonnable. Charlie proposa à Hermione de danser, celle-ci accepta. Charlie vit le regard noir que son frère lui lança. Ron descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon. Cette soirée se passait merveilleusement bien, sauf que là il avait l'impression que les choses se gâtaient. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ou plutôt sans vouloir le comprendre, il lança un regard noir à son frère Charlie qui dansait avec Hermione. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tonton

-Oui Rose

-tu viens danser avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

-bien sûr ma princesse.

Il dansa avec sa petite princesse. Quelques danses plus tard Fleur lui retira sa cavalière

-Mais non Maman, il n'est pas tard ! Je veux danser avec tonton Charlie encore une danse.

-Si tu ne vas pas te coucher le père Noël ne passera pas.

-Mais je veux danser avec tonton Charlie.

-Tu danseras avec lui demain.

-Mais demain il ne sera plus là, pleura la petite fille

-Mais si tonton reste pour toutes les vacances chez Mémé. Maintenant va vite faire un bisou et au lit.

La petite fille fit un bisous à tous et monta se coucher, accompagnée de sa mère.

Harry et Ginny sortirent tous deux prendre l'air. Harry enlaça Ginny par la taille, elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et Harry embrassa son front. Puis alors que minuit sonnait, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La neige se mit à tomber.

-Joyeux Noël Gin.

-Joyeux Noël Harry.

-Viens, j'ai ton cadeau dans ma voiture. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture d'Harry. Il ouvrit le vide-poche et sortit une petite boîte qu'il lui donna.

-Joyeux Noël.

Les yeux brillants de joie, elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet et découvrit une boîte rectangulaire, qui contenait nu collier. Elle le prit dans entre ses mains.

-Il est magnifique, merci

-de rien, retourne-le pour voir.

Elle le retourna et y découvrit quelques mots gravés : « Je t'aime Gin ». Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa

-moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu permets.

Il lui prit le collier des mains et le lui passa autour cou. Il s'agissait d'un collier tour de cou en argent, dont une partie était plus large.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ils retournèrent main dans la main au Terrier, ils souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël à tous, avant de monter à l'étage en silence. Elle lui fit signe de l'attendre dans le couloir alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer le cadeau. Elle en ressortit tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée. Elle le conduisit dans une autre chambre, où elle lui remit son présent.

-Un coffret d'huiles de massage, c'est génial mais où est la masseuse ? Demanda-t-il. Il reçut une petite tape derrière la tête

-Merci c'est un cadeau fabuleux, j'ai hâte de le tester, merci. Ils redescendirent pour se mêler à la fête.

***

Ron dansait avec Hermione, elle était un peu essoufflée et décida de faire une pause, Ron sortit s'aérer un peu, il trouva Charlie dehors en train de fumer. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder en silence la neige tomber ; ils entendaient les rires qui provenaient de l'intérieur de la maison.

-Tu es bien silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-et to, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser.

-Ha je comprends ton comportement.

-qu'est-ce que tu comprends?

-Hermione est une jeune femme charmante, elle est très intelligente, drôle, elle a beaucoup de caractère. Je te comprends.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu comprends.

-C'est pourtant simple : pour toi Hermione est beaucoup plus qu'une colocataire.

-C'est une amie.

-N'oublie pas que c'est aussi une femme charmante ; elle doit attirer de nombreux hommes, même certains de tes frères.

-Comme toi ?

- bien sûr qu'elle m'attire mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout, mais je ne parlais pas de moi en particulier, plutôt de Georges. Fais attention, elle ne sera peut-être plus là quand tu t'en rendras compte.

-Me rendre compte de quoi, enfin !

-c'est à toi de le découvrir, moi je rentre.

La soirée commença à prendre fin. Harry et Hermione prirent congé de la famille Weasley, bien que Madame Weasley aie longuement insisté pour qu'ils restent avec eux. Ils rentrèrent à la maison avant d'aller se coucher.

***

Le lendemain matin, que Hermione se réveilla au son des chants de Noël.

-Miaou

-bonjour Patterond, joyeux Noël.

Elle quitta le confort et la chaleur de son lit pour mettre son vieux survêtement, puis elle alla dans le salon où ils avaient mis un petit sapin de Noël .

-Joyeux Noël Hermione, tiens ton cadeau

-merci. Elle lui tendit le sien.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi

Il lui avait offert les deux derniers livres d'un auteur qu'elle adorait, ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Elle lui avait offert quant à elle un livre de cuisine car Harry était un piètre cuisinier. A croire que les deux seules recettes qu'il connaissait étaient les pâtes à la carbonara et à la bolognaise !

-merci beaucoup, je crois qu'il me serra très utile

-de rien ! Merci pour les livres.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, je vais passer une petite journée tranquille.

-tu veux venir avec Sirius et moi ? Il serait content de te voir, tu sais. Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tout comme certains frères de Ron et Ginny hier.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent.

-Non c'est bon, tu remercieras Sirius pour son invitation.

-Je le remercierai de ta part. Tu sais quand est-ce que Ron revient?


	7. Chapter 7 Enfantillages

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir.

voulou la suite avec deux chapitres tout juste corrigé par Missdagane

bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**7. Enfantillages ****:**

Hermione passa une journée tranquille après le départ d'Harry. Elle se doucha et profita du fait que la maison soit vide pour se mettre à l'aise. Il faisait assez chaud à l'intérieur pour qu'elle puisse rester en mini short et en débardeur. Elle mit un peu de musique et passa sa journée à lire un des nouveaux romans qu'Harry lui avait offert. Elle finit par s'assoupir sur le divan, une couverture sur elle.

Ron rentra de son séjour dans sa famille.

-Miaou

Ron jeta un regard noir à Patterond, qui sortait du salon.

-toi, tu me fous la paix !

-Miaou

Le chat partit dans la cuisine. Ron souffla de soulagement et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda la jeune fille qui s'était endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira le livre des mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement quand il lu le titre du livre, marqua la page et déposa le livre sur la petite table. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et regarda la jeune fille dormir. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ce qui provoqua le réveil d'Hermione.

-Salut.

-hummmm Salut. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Il te plaît?

-Qui?

-Le bouquin que tu lisais?

-Oui, il est super, c'est un cadeau de Harry. D'ailleurs j'en ai un pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-ben oui pour toi.

Elle se leva et Ron ne put empêcher son regard de glisser le long de la silhouette d'Hermione. Elle disparut du salon avant d'y apparaître quelques minutes plus tard. A la grande consternation de Ron, elle tenait dans sa main deux cadeaux.

-je croyais que tu n'en avais qu'un ?

-J'en ai un. L'autre, c'est pour ce que je te dois, pour les dégâts de Pattenrond, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard sceptique.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire…

-si si, et voilà ton vrai cadeau.

Il l'ouvrit.

-Du parfum, merci, tu trouvais que je puais?

-Non, mais ça résoudra peut- être notre problème, avec Pattenrond.

-Alors si c'est pour Pattenrond, si cela peut marcher, je ne suis pas contre.

Ron lui offrit ensuite son cadeau : il s'agissait de deux livres, dont un était le même qu'Harry avait offert à Hermione.

-Mes belles-sœurs t'ont beaucoup appréciées, et Rose n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, Hermione par-ci Hermione par là, quand est-ce que je la reverrai Hermione... etc

-c'est vrai?

-Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, elle passera peut-être quelques jours avec nous si cela ne te dérange pas et que ça ne dérange pas Harry.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ta nièce est vraiment charmante.

-Tu te souviens de la photo que Fleur a prise lorsque tu donnais le biberon à Jésabelle ?

-oui

-regarde, je l'ai imprimé, dit-il en lui montrant la photo. On dirait une vraie petite maman tu ne trouves pas.

-Si, je peux la garder?

-Bien sûr

-Merci. Ça te dit de manger des gaufres?

-Des gaufres à cette heure?

-Pourquoi pas.

-On a un gaufrier ?

-oui

-Alors, on les fait ces gaufres ?

Ils se levèrent et allèrent préparer la pâte, puis ils firent cuire une importante quantité de gaufres avant de commencer à se régaler. Ron eut la merveilleuse idée de mettre du sucre glace sur sa gaufre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la manger, il souffla. Hermione se prit tout le sucre en plein visage

-Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, déclara Ron alors qu'il était mort de rire.

Hermione se leva, elle trempa le doigt dans le nutella et s'avança vers Ron, menaçante.

-Non tu ne vas pas... dit Ron en se levant.

Elle se mit à lui courir après. Finalement, elle réussit à lui sauter dessus alors qu'il entrait en courant dans sa chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur Ron. Im maintenait les mains d'Hermione le plus loin possible de son visage, tandis qu'elle au contraire essayait de lui barbouiller le visage de nutella. Hermione fit une feinte, elle relâcha la pression et fit semblant d'abandonner, Ron relâcha sa prise se croyant victorieux, et Hermione en profita pour lui barbouiller le visage de chocolat. Le temps qu'il réagisse, il était trop tard. Hermione tenta de s'enfuir mais Ron la rattrapa juste avant et renversa les positions, si bien que Ron se trouva dessus, et Hermione dessous. Il se mit à la chatouiller.

-Non... Ron arrête.

-excuse-toi

-Rêve

-je continue alors, il la chatouilla encore.

-Non... arrête... pitié

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Ils firent tout deux un bond, puis tournèrent leur visage vers la porte, où se tenaient Harry, pas très content, et Ginny, souriante.

-Ha salut Harry, dit Hermione

-On ne vous dérange pas ? dit froidement Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte de leur position et s'éloignèrent.

-Vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait, il montra son visage et le doigt coupable.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, déclara Hermione avec une moue enfantine.

-c'est lui qui a commencé ? non mais je rêve, se moqua Ginny.

-qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? Lui demanda Ron

-Je viens chez mon petit ami, ça te pose un problème ?

Devant le regard de sa sœur, il n'eut plus aucun problème.

-ça vous dit des gaufres, proposa Hermione.

Ils acceptèrent et retournèrent manger sagement cette fois-ci.

-Ça c'est bien passé, chez Sirius ?demanda Hermione

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il y avait Tonk et Rémus,

-Il a enfin décidé de leur parler, ça c'est bien passé?

-C'était un peu froid entre Sirius et Rémus mais ça allait. Jusqu'à...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé?

-Tonk est enceinte.

-Mais c'est une super nouvelle pour elle et Rémus, ils doivent être contents.

-Oui mais Sirius, ça lui a fait un choc, tu le connais. Il s'est mis à boire les verres les un après les autres. Après il a voulu se battre avec Rémus, avant de s'endormir. C'était mouvementé comme Noël.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Il s'en remettra.

-Harry m'a dit que tu lui as offert un livre de cuisine ? déclara Ginny

-Oui, tu me remercieras.

-Hermione, tu as eu une très bonne idée, déclara Ron

-Tu ne sais pas cuisiner? Demanda Ginny à Harry.

-Si

-Oui il sait cuisiner des pât..aie !

-Je sais cuisiner, c'est ces deux la qui n'y connaissent rien, déclara Harry après avoir lancé un regard noir à Ron.

-tu me feras de bons petits plats?

-bien sûr que oui. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Pour le 31 au soir, vous avez prévu quelque chose? Demanda Ron aux trois autres.

Tous les trois répondirent par la négative.

-Ça vous dit un resto puis une sortie en boîte ?

Harry interrogea Ginny du regard

-pourquoi pas, répondit-elle, ça pourrait être sympa

-Et toi Hermione?

-Ouais, ça serait sympa.

-Au fait, ça vous pose un problème si demain Rose passe la journée ici, demanda-t-il.

-Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

mevanoui :merci, mdr.

hamataroo: J'ai eu du mal avec la fin. j'espère que ces deux chapitres de plairont

Marie Ouin-Ouin: merci, et non il n'y aura plus trop de grabuge entre Ron et Pattenrond .

Misro: Non je n'arrète pas ma fiction, va falloir me supporter encore pendant 15 à 20 chapitres. je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise


	8. Chapter 8 Journée avec les enfants

**8. Journée avec les enfants ****:**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Ron s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Rose. Le couple de jeunes amoureux s'éclipsa pour la journée.

Vers une heure Hermione entendit frapper à la porte et elle alla ouvrir. Rose et Emiliane firent irruption dans la pièce, suivies de Ron portant les jumeaux dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Hermione, dirent les deux petites filles.

-coucou les filles

-Heumio, dit Valérien, un des jumeaux.

-Coucou toi, elle le prit dans ses bras, tandis que Ron refermait derrière lui la porte.

-finalement je les ai tous pour la journée. Mes frères ont eu droit à des torrents de larmes avant qu'ils capitulent et me donnent les petits pour la journée. Fleur n'a pas voulu me confier Jésabelle, elle me trouve trop immature. Je ne vois pas pourquoi?

-Ho Hermione, c'est ton chat ? demanda Rose

-oui, il s'appelle Pattenrond

-Pat, répéta Bastien

-Je vois que je suis très soutenu dans cette maison.

-tu disais quelque chose? le questionna Hermione

-Non rien.

-Bon alors tu as prévu quoi pour cette après-midi?

-Il faudrait que les jumeaux fassent leur sieste ainsi qu'Emi.

-Non tonton je veux pas faire la sieste, déclara Emiliane

-Si jeune fille, on fait une petite sieste et après on aura une surprise

-surprise, répéta Bastien

-Oui, une surprise.

Il prit Bastien dans les bras, puis alla le coucher sur son lit. Il revint ensuite chercher Valérien qui s'était caché. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il alla le coucher, mais son jumeau c'était fait la malle. Et cette partie de cache- cache dura un petit moment avant qu'Hermione propose son aide à Ron

-c'est pas sans refus.

Hermione se mit à la recherche des jumeaux ; elle en trouva un caché derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Pas dodo

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras, et alla le coucher dans la chambre de Ron ; elle commença à lui raconter une histoire. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le deuxième jumeau dans les bras et donnant la main à Emy.

-Sous le lit ! Cette petite canaille s'était cachée sous le lit d'Harry !

Il coucha le jumeau aux côtés de Bastien. Emma se coucha elle aussi dans le lit de Ron.

-Hicoire

-oui hicouire Ro, répéta Valérien.

-oui une histoire tonton Ron, appuya Emiliane.

Ron leur raconta une histoire, tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Rose dans le salon. Elle jouait avec Pattenrond et elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-ils font toujours ça, déclara adorent faire courir tout le monde, Mémé Molly dit qu'ils sont comme oncle Fred et Georges lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

-Ca y est, ils sont se sont endormis.

Il s'affala aux côtés d'Hermione dans le canapé.

-Je me demande comment Percy et Pénélope font pour les canaliser, je les plains. Quand ils seront grands, ce sera pire.

-Maman dit que c'est parce que tu fais rire, que tu es encore un enfant, que c'est pour ça que les jumeaux se moquent de toi. Tonton, tu peux me mettre mon dvd s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune Homme accepta et lui mit son dvd. Il s'installa alors aux côtés d'Hermione. Rose semblait captivé par son dessin animé. Hermione et Ron s'endormirent devant la TV. Ils furent réveillés par des pleurs provenant de la chambre de Ron. Hermione, qui s'était réveillée la première, se dirigea vers la chambre, où le petit Bastien pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement.

Ron la rejoignit mais, voyant qu'elle avait la situation en main, il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon. Le petit refusa de se rendormir et il resta blottit contre Hermione, qui retourna dans le salon.

Une heure plus tard Valérien et Emy étaient eux aussi réveillés.

-Tonton, c'est quoi la surprise ? demanda Emy.

-On va jouer un peu dans la neige au parc et après on ira manger des gâteaux, vous êtes d'accord ?

Les enfants crièrent de joie ?

-Hermione, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Rose.

-Si ton oncle est d'accord.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle prit pour un oui. Elle aida le jeune homme à mettre les manteaux aux petits, avant d'aller elle même s'habiller chaudement. Chacun prit un des jumeaux dans les bras, et Hermione donna la main à Rose, tandis que Ron donna la main à Emy. Ils marchèrent bien dix minutes avant d'arriver au parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent tout en surveillant bambins qui jouaient dans la neige. Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite boulangerie. La vendeuse s'émerveilla devant les enfants. C'était une petite femme rondouillette, d'un âge avancé.

Ron prit plusieurs éclairs au chocolat et des tartes à la fraise et autres succulents gâteaux pour le goûter.

-Vous avez du courage, jeunes gens, pour avoir tant d'enfant si jeunes !

-Ho, mais ce ne sont pas nos enfants, déclara Ron, ce sont mes neveux et nièces.

-On se demande comment des parents sains d'esprit peuvent bien confier leur gamin à un imbécile pareil.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il avait reconnu tout de suite le ton glacial et plein de mépris de la personne qui avait parlé.

-moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous voir, Monsieur Rogue.

-C'est une honte de laisser des enfants avec un énergumène comme vous.

-Vous devriez changer un peu, vos répliques deviennent lassantes.

-Venez les enfants, on va attendre dehors, ordonna Hermione avec une voix douce, on t'attend dehors, dit-elle à Ron avant de sortir dans la rue avec les quatre enfants. Il la rejoignit quelques instants après. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, où Hermione prépara a chacun un bon chocolat chaud. Ils goûtèrent tous, puis les enfants allèrent regarder la TV avant de s'endormir, fatigués d'avoir joué dans la neige.

-Il était très aimable, ton ami de la boulangerie.

-Ce n'était pas mon ami, loin de là.

Devant le silence d'Hermione, il continua :

-Rogue était mon prof de chimie au collège, je dois être le pire cancre qu'il ait jamais connu et eu dans sa classe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me répète dès que j'ai le malheur de le croiser. Pour ma part je trouve que c'est le pire des profs que j'ai jamais eu.

Hermione rigola

-il ne doit pas être si horrible que ça

-Ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas eu comme prof. Mes frères et moi, on l'a tous eu. Ginny est la seule à lui avoir échapper, la veinarde !

Hermione lui fit un sourire avant de détourner son attention sur les quatre enfants.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux les coucher dans nos lits ? Ils risquent de tomber malades en restant ici. Il fait plutôt frais, aujourd'hui.

Ron alla coucher les deux garçons dans son lit, puis aida Hermione à coucher les deux fillettes dans le sien.

-Elles seront beaucoup mieux couchées dans un lit et bien au chaud sous une couverture que sur le vieux canapé.

Elle récupéra son livre posé sur la table de chevet, et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, Ron assit à ses cotés.

-Ça te dérange, si j'allonge mes jambes ? lui demanda-t-elle . Il fit non de la tête. Elle posa alors ses pieds sur ses jambes et se mit à lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Rupture de contrat, de Harlan Coben, lui dit-elle en lui montrant la première page.

-Ca a l'air intéressant ; ça parle de quoi?

Elle lui raconta un peu l'histoire, mais fut interrompue par un coup de sonnette. Ron alla ouvrir et revint avec Percy, Bill et Charlie. Hermione se leva pour les saluer.

-Ben, où son mes petits montres? Demanda Percy.

-Ils dorment.

-Vous avez réussi à les coucher ? Félicitations, c'est quasiment impossible. Déclara Percy

-nous, on sait y faire, le nargua Ron.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Hermione

-Non merci Hermione. Je suis juste venu récupérer les petits, je ne peux pas rester. Désolé.

Ron l'accompagna dans la chambre pour réveiller les jumeaux, tandis que Bill et Charlie s'assirent sur le canapé. Hermione ramena trois bières qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

-les filles ont été calmes ? Demanda Bill

-Oui, tes filles sont de vrais anges.

-Alors que les jumeaux sont de vraies canailles ! Je plains Perce et Péné, ajouta Charlie.

-Allez dire au revoir à vos oncles et à Hermione. Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, ils firent un bisou à chacun de leur tonton et sautèrent dans les bras d'Hermione

-allez, on met les blousons les garçon.

Une fois les enfants habillés, il remercia Ron et Hermione d'avoir gardé les jumeaux et partit. Ron s'assit aux côtés de ses frère tandis qu'Hermione prenait place par terre, faute de place.

-Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir par terre ! Protesta Ron

-Ben où veux-tu que je m'asseye ? Sur tes genoux peut-être ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé, afin qu'Hermione aie de la place.

-Vous avez fait quoi cette après midi?

-Ils ont fait la sieste, et après on est allé jouer dans la neige avant de passer par la boulangerie. Et devinez qui on y a croisé?

-Ron, on a passé l'âge des devinettes.

-Notre très cher prof de chimie du Collège.

-Rogue ?

-oui, ce très cher Rogue ; il n'a pas changé, les cheveux toujours aussi gras et toujours aussi sympathique. C'était un bonheur !

-Je te crois.

-Mon papa, cria une voix d'enfant, avant qu' Emiliane se jette dans les bras de son père.

-coucou, ma princesse.

Les deux hommes restèrent une petite demi-heure à tenir compagnie aux deux jeunes, avant de partir. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé,

-Qu'est-ce qu'il font tes frères comme boulot ?

-Bill est banquier, Charlie est soigneur dans un zoo, Percy est prof d'histoire Géo,et les jumeaux ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes.

-J'aime beaucoup les personnes de ta famille, elle est très soudée. On voit que vous aimez être tous ensemble.

-Oui, on est très soudés, bien sûrs certains d'entre nous sont plus proches mais c'est comme ça dans chaque famille. Ce n'est pas comme ça dans ta famille?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

-C'est pas bien grave.

-Bon ; qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

-Ma parole, tu ne penses qu'à manger !


	9. Chapter 9 Nouvel an

Coucou

Je passe rapidement poster ce nouveau chapitre. J 'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plustot mais que voulez vous 24h dans un journée c'est beaucoup trop court. Je répondrais à vos reviews avant 2009 promis et merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir vraiment très plaisir.

A bientot pour la suite des aventures...

* * *

9. Nouvel an

Les quelques jours qui séparaient Noël de la Saint Sylvestre passèrent. Chacun avait repris son petit train de vie. Ron avait repris le boulot le 27 ; il avait droit à un jour de repos le jour du réveillon de Nouvel An, bien que ce soit l'une des soirées les plus importantes dans le monde de la nuit.

Ginny passait beaucoup plus de temps avec eux, elle avait même fini par amener quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissées chez Harry. Hermione s'était remise au travail, elle revoyait tous les cours depuis le début de l'année bien qu'elle les connaisse tous par cœur. Patterond menait sa vie tranquillement ; depuis que Ron avait changé de parfum, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle attaque.

Le soir du réveillon arriva. Les filles, surtout Ginny, avaenit passé l'après-midi dans la salle de bain à se préparer. Au final Ginny était vêtue d'une robe – bustier rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, avec des escarpins noirs dont les lacets s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes.

-Tu es ravissante Ginny, déclara Harry avant de l'embrasser.

-Je dirais que tu l'es même trop ; va te changer ! ordonna Ron avec un sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire les deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Hermione ? demanda Ron

-Elle fini de se préparer et elle arrive.

Harry était quant à lui vêtu d'un T-shirt à manches longues noir au-dessus duquel il avait passé une chemise à manches courtes blanche. Il portait avec ce haut un jean délavé tirant vers le sable.

Ron avait mis une chemise blanche dont le col était relevé, avec une veste de costume, et un jean "KNIGHTS".

Hermione arriva finalement : elle portait une tunique marron, qui arrivait à mi-cuisse ,avec un pantacourt en jeans et des bottes noires à talon.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, déclara Hermione.

Elle suivit Ginny qui commençait à sortir de la maison. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Ron. Il fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de ce dernier.

-Hein quoi ?

-Tu comptes regarder le mur toute la soirée ou quoi? Se moqua Harry

-Très drôle

Ils rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes. La voiture démarra et ils se rendirent au restaurant.

Ils y mangèrent et rigolèrent ; Enfin, le décompte arriva.

-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... BONNE ANNEE

Harry, qui avait enlacé Ginny, l'embrassa

-Bonne année

-bonne année à toi aussi.

Ron et Hermione, au moment où minuit sonnait, se prirent dans les bras avant de se souhaiter de bons vœux.

Ils finirent leur repas avant de partir en boîte de nuit. Une fois la voiture garée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la discothèque où ils doublèrent la file. Certaines personnes dans la foule se mirent à râler.

-vous ne pouvez pas patienter comme tous le monde...etc...

-Ron tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait attendre, faire la queue comme tout le monde, tenta Hermione

-Ne t'inquiète pas, suis-moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les videurs.

-Salut Mike, Pierre.

-Salut Ron, dirent les deux hommes.

Le quatuor s'avança

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seul, tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis ? Le regard du dénommé Mike se posa intensément sur Hermione.

-Ma sœur Ginny que tu connais déjà, il me semble, son copain, mon coloc Harry et Hermione ma coloc. C'est bon on peut entrer ? Demanda Ron visiblement énervé

-Bien sûr, bonne soirée.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle : la musique était assourdissante et un certain nombre de personnes étaient déjà saoules. Ils allèrent trouver un petit coin tranquille où ils s'installèrent. Ron alla chercher les boissons au bar avant de revenir. Ginny et Harry avaient rapidement disparu sur la piste.

-Tu ne vas pas danser ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Plus tard ; il faut juste que je règle quelques soucis et je te rejoins.

Hermione partit s'éclater sur la piste, tandis que Ron rejoignait le bar où il régla le problème.

- Ton amie à l'air de bien s'amuser.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione danser avec un homme, enfin danser était un bien grand mot : disons qu'elle essayait plutôt d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de son partenaire. Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour, il se dirigea vers Hermione. Il prit Hermione par la taille et la rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Le simple regard tueur que lui lança Ron dissuada l'homme de faire une quelconque réflexion, et il partit jeter son dévolu sur une autre fille.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

-Oui tout va bien, répondit Hermione.

Ron la tenait toujours par la taille et il dansait lentement.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Je ..

-Ron, s'écria une voix féminine,

Ron lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione, avant de se retourner

-Salut Lavande, dit-il d'une voix lasse

-Ho Ron, ça fait longtemps,

-Oui, pas assez longtemps, murmura-t-il

Elle s'avança vers lui, espérant l'embrasser, mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment. Lavande fit une mou sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ron-ron ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

Elle ne sembla pas se soucier de sa remarque et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau ; mais comme la fois précédente, il détourna la tête. Elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Hermione

-Ha je vois, tu connais toujours mon adresse au cas où.

Elle partit et Ron retourna son attention sur Hermione.

-Excuse-moi.

-c'était une de tes ex? Lui demanda froidement Hermione

-Ex pas tellement, on n'a jamais été véritablement ensemble, c'était l'histoire de quelques soirs.

-ha, pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

-Je te devais une explication. Tu danses?

-Non, plus pour le moment.

-Ron, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Harry et Ginny avaient de nouveau disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant qu'elle ne te coupe ?

-Rien, c'est sans importance. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-elle

-Non, c'est moi qui conduit.

Ron les ramena à la maison aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

-Hermione, réveille-toi, il la secoua un peu, Hermione

-rmm

Voyant que la jeune femme ne se réveillait pas à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Et il partit se coucher dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au couple.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un mal de tête horrible, elle tenta de se lever mais l'effort fut vain. Elle se retourna alors, en s'enveloppant dans les couvertures.

-Ça va?

-Crie pas si fort, répondit-elle

-c'est ça quand on boit trop, se moqua Ron. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-prend ça, dit- il en lui tendant le verre alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

-c'est quoi ?

-un efferalgan

-merci.

Elle but tout le contenu du verre.

-Il est quelle heure? Lui demanda-telle

-dix heures.

-je suis crevée

-ben dors,

-c'est ce que je veux faire.

Patterond fit son arrivée, il sauta sur les genoux de Ron et s'y lova, tandis que Ron le caressait distraitement. Il observa Hermione qui venait de s'endormir. Il se leva puis retourna se coucher.


	10. Chapitre 10: Chez les Weasley

Coucou. Je vous souhaite avant tout de bonnes fetes de fin d'année.

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chez les Weasley.

En fin d'après midi, le quatuor se rendit chez les Weasley, où ils saluèrent tout le monde et leur souhaitèrent de bons vœux.

-Hermione, tu prendras bien un verre de champagne ? proposa Georges avec un sourire éclatant

-Non merci, je préférerais un verre d'eau ou un jus de fruit.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre de jus fruit, et elle le remercia.

Lors du repas, elle se retrouva assise entre Charlie et Georges, en face d'elle se trouvait Ron. Elle discuta durant tous le repas avec Charlie et ne put s'empêcher de rire aux blagues de Georges, mais son regard retombait sans cesse sur Ron. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que les femmes aidaient Molly à débarrasser la table.

Ron portait Jésabelle, qui venait de s'endormir. Fred était assis aux côtés de sa femme, la main posée sur son ventre, en attente d'un signe de vie du bébé qui grandissait de jour en jour dans le ventre de la future maman ; Angelina avait posé sa main sur celle de Fred. Tout deux semblaient dans un autre monde, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Fleur récupéra Jésabelle et alla la coucher. Charlie et Georges s'étaient endormis dès qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé. Ginny s'était assise sur les genoux d'Harry. Fleur revint et s'assit aux côtés de Bill. Hermione prit place aux côtés d'Harry. Les parents Weasley regardaient avec bonheur la famille ainsi réunie. Tous s'endormaient plus ou moins à cause de la nuit de fête qu'ils avaient passé.

-Bill, on y va, les petits sont fatigués et moi aussi.

-Oui , on y va.

-Nous aussi on va y aller, décréta Percy.

-Il serait plus prudent que vous restiez ici, les petits dorment et vous aussi vous êtes fatigués, s'inquiéta Molly

-Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'habitons qu'à 5 km.

-Nous on veut bien rester, avec l'état d'Angelina, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Nous aussi, on va y aller, déclara Harry.

-Mais non restez ici, vous habitez loin.

-Molly, on ne va pas vous déranger.

-Mais non, vous ne nous dérangerez pas, n'est-ce pas Arthur .

-Bien sûr

-Mais on n'a pas d'habits pour dormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, on trouvera une solution.

Finalement Bill, Percy et leur famille rentrèrent chez eux.

Fred et Angelina montèrent se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, Charlie et Georges montèrent eux aussi se coucher, ils allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill et Charlie.

Ginny accompagna Hermione en haut, et elle lui passa plusieurs pyjamas, mais aucun n'allait à Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi Hermione, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu demandes à ma mère

-ha non Ginny

-alors que tu dormes en sous-vêtements.

-Non plus

-J'ai une autre solution.

Elle quitta la pièce tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Harry entra dans la chambre, il fut un peu surpris de trouver Hermione.

-Ginny n'est pas là ?

-Non elle est partie chercher un pyjama.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Tiens. Elle lui tendit un grand T-shirt. Ça ne devrait pas être trop petit. C'est çà ou une robe de chambre de ma mère.

-Je prends.

-Bon, je te montre où tu vas dormir.

Elle l'amena dans la chambre située au bout du couloir.

-C'est l'ancienne chambre de Ron et Percy.

-Ha.

-Désolée, mais la maison est petite, on n'a pas beaucoup de chambres.

-Je comprends.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-A droite c'est le lit de Ron et à gauche l'ancien lit de Percy. Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain, c'est la porte juste en face.

-Merci.

Après s'être changée, elle rentra dans la chambre de Ron.

-Tu es très sexy, comme ça, se moqua Ron

-Va au diable.

Elle fila rapidement se coucher sous les couvertures.

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme réplique. Et soit gentille, c'est un de mes T-shirts. Je pourrais très bien le récupérer, déclara-t-il sadiquement.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne te ferais jamais ça. Ma mère fait souvent ça.

-Dire aux gens de rester dormir ?

-Oui, enfin avec la famille et les gens qu'elle aime bien comme toi et Harry.

-J'en suis flattée.

-Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi.

Ils se tournèrent chacun vers le mur. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron se retourna vers le lit d'Hermione.

-Tu dors ?

-Non.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-il?

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas aussi ?

-J'ai posé la question en premier.

-J'ai froid.

-Tu veux quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud ?

-Ouais je veux bien.

Il se leva et alluma la lumière. Il fouilla dans l'armoire où il trouva quelques habits qu'il portait lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il sortie un sweet et un jogging.

-Tiens, ça devrait t'aller.

-Merci.

Elle enfila le jogging sous les couvertures, et passa le sweater au dessus du T-shirt.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsque Ron se réveilla, il était neuf heures du matin. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Hermione dormait. Il se surpris à la regarder dormir, et détourna bien vite la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ronald ? se demanda-t-il. Il était en train de se lever quand il l'entendit se réveiller. Elle sembla surprise de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Bien dormi?

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte

-Oui. Tu sais où est-ce que je peux aller me changer?

-Oui, je vais juste m'habiller et après je te conduis à la salle de bain où u pourras prendre une douche.

-Ok, merci.

Le rouquin quitta la pièce. Hermione se retourna dans le lit ; après tout, elle avait encore le temps de dormir un petit peu. Lorsqu'il revint il la trouva de nouveau endormie. Il s'approcha et la réveilla délicatement.

-Tu viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Il la conduisit vers la salle de bain, et lui sortit ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire sa toilette. Elle le remercia, et il lui dit qu'il descendait à la cuisine.

Dans la chambre de Ginny, Harry se faisait réveiller par de doux baisers et par une douce odeur de pain chaud, de chocolat chaud, de petits pains au chocolat.

Il embrassa à son tour Ginny.

-Ma mère nous attend pour le petit déjeuner

-en tout cas ça sent super bon.

-Elle sera ravie du compliment, elle adore faire à manger pour tout le monde, préparer une grande table pour toute une grande famille. C'est pour ça qu'elle oblige quasiment tout le monde à rester.

-allons faire honneur à son petit déjeuner alors.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rester encore un peu au lit?

-Ginny tu es impossible, tu viens de me dire à l'instant que ta mère nous attendait.

-Rien que quelques minutes

-Ginny on a toute la vie pour passer la matinée ou la journée au lit.

-Toute la vie, dois-je en déduire que tu comptes passer le restant de ta vie avec moi ?

-En quelque sorte, enfin j'espère passer une bonne partie de ma vie avec toi et même si possible toute ma vie. Pas toi?

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement

-Moi aussi.

Sur ces doux mots, ils s'habillèrent avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Tous ceux qui avaient passé la nuit au terrier se trouvaient autour de la table, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il eu mis le pied dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley se précipita vers lui.

-Ha vous voilà, asseyez-vous. Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux boire : un café, un chocolat chaud, un jus de fruit frais ? C'est moi-même qui l'ai fait. Tu veux manger quelque chose, un petit pain au chocolat, un pain au raisin, du gâteau, une tartine de confiture ?

-Maman, crièrent quatre voix en même temps.

-Molly, laisse Harry s'asseoir et se servir. Et si jamais il veut autre chose il demandera.

Finalement Molly le laissa tranquille et il put s'asseoir à table pour déjeuner.

En fin de matinée, ils partirent après avoir souhaité un bon voyage à Charlie qui rentrait chez lui.

Les vacances passèrent. Ron avait repris le boulot, Ginny et Harry vivaient leur vie et Hermione faisait du babysitting. Puis les cours reprirent, et ils replongèrent dans le train-train habituel.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?

laissez une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir et le chapitre suivant arrivera peut etre plus vite.


	11. Chapter 11 Aniversaire et Naissances

Coucou tout le monde me voiçi de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos message et vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Si vous etes gentils demain un autre chapitre sinon ce sera pour jeudi sauf problème d'emploi du temps.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

11. Anniversaire et Naissances

Le premier mars arriva. Ils furent tous invité chez les Weasley pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ron.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ron, lui souhaita Hermione lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

-Merci.

Il s'installa à table pour déjeuner.

-Toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire?

- le 19 septembre.

-C'est noté. Ma mère nous attend pour midi. Tu sais où sont partis Harry et Ginny ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient voir deux trois trucs en ville, et qu'ils iraient directement au Terrier.

-Ok. Donc je te sers de chauffeur ?

-Oui, si ça ne te pose pas de problème.

-Aucun.

A 11h30, ils prirent la route pour se rendre au terrier. Là bas, il y avait toute la famille Weasley, sauf Charlie qui n'avait pas pu venir. Tous lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Vers quatre heures de l'après midi, Madame Weasley arriva avec un immense gâteau, en forme de ballon de football. Il souffla ses 25 bougies alors que les autres chantonnaient un « joyeux anniversaire Ron » tous en cœur.

Madame Weasley leur servit à chacun une bonne grosse part de gâteau. Puis ils lui offrirent quelques cadeaux. Il fut touché par un dessin que lui offrit Rose, qui représentait toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, et même Patterond ! Il fut content de ses cadeaux. Celui d'Angelina et Fred fut celui qui lui fit néanmoins le plus plaisir. Ils lui demandèrent s'il accepterait d'être le parrain du nouveau Weasley qui allait naître dans les jours à venir.

La bonne nouvelle arriva quelques jours plus tard. C'était Ginny qui l'avait annoncé, elle sautait dans tous les sens comme une puce.

-Maman vient d'appeler !

-Ils ont des nouvelles d'Angelina, Fred et du bébé ?

-Oui, Angelina a accouché cette nuit à 4 heures du matin. Fred est fou de joie, il crie partout qu'il est papa.

-Et alors, c'est une fille, un garçon? Je suis sûr que c'est une petite fille.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, elle dit que c'est une surprise, qu'il faut que nous allions voir.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, chacun se prépara et, dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture qui roulait vers la maternité. Les pronostics allaient bon train, les deux hommes étaient sûrs qu'il s'agissait de deux petites filles et les deux jeunes femmes de deux petits mecs. Une fois arrivés, ils demandèrent la chambre d'Angelina Weasley. On leur indiqua qu'elle était à la chambre 123 au premier étage. Ils se trouvèrent bien vite devant la porte. Ron toqua, il attendait qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Le quatuor entra dans la chambre en silence. Ils virent Angelina qui dormait dans son lit. Et Fred qui s'avançait vers eux, mais pas de trace de bébé. Il les serra Chacun son tour dans ses bras, il semblait fatigué mais rayonnait de joie. Jamais son frère et sa sœur ne l'avaient vu aussi joyeux, si ce n'est les jours de Noël.

-Ben où est le petit monstre? demanda Ginny.

-Non, où est ma petite princesse? reprit Ron

Ils félicitèrent le papa.

On entendit toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrit et une première sage femme entra en poussant un landau, une deuxième la suivit et enfin une troisième entra. Elles mirent les landaus à côté du lit et laissèrent la famille tranquille.

-Des triplés! S'exclama Ron.

-Oui ; enfin pas tout à fait. Venez je vais vous les présenter.

Il s'avança vers le premier landau. Le bébé dormait profondément, il avait la peau métissé avec plein de petit cheveux roux.

-Voilà Matis.

-On voit tous de suite que c'est un Weasley, rigola Ron.

Ils passèrent au deuxième landau : le bébé était la copie conforme du premier sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un pyjama bleu, il était rose.

-Aidana.

Et ils se penchèrent sur le troisième berceau. Le bébé, au contraire de son frère et de sa sœur, n'avait pas hérité du grain de peau de sa mère mais de celle de son père. Il n'avait pas non plus les cheveux roux que tous les Weasley avaient mais quelques cheveux noirs tout frisés. Il avait de nombreuses taches de rousseur et portait un pyjama jaune.

-Je vous présente Olivier. C'est ton neveu, Ron.

Le bébé étant éveillé, Fred prit son fils dans ses bras ; il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le passer à Ron.

-Coucou Olivier, moi je suis ton parrain, tonton Ron, elle c'est tata Ginny, derrière le monsieur c'est tonton Harry et tu vois la fille là-bas, ben c'est aussi ta tata. C'est ta tata Hermione ou Mione, comme tu veux.

-Bonjour vous, déclara Angelina en se réveillant.

Fred alla près de sa femme et l'embrassa. Ginny s'approcha la première d'Angelina et la serra dans ses bras en la félicitant. Les trois autres firent de même.

Puis ils s'assirent autour du lit ; Ron tenait toujours Olivier dans ses bras.

-comment tu vas ? demanda Ginny

-Ça va bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Le reste de la famille Weasley les rejoignirent et Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement. Harry la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ils ont demandé à Ginny d'être la marraine d'Aidana.

-Elle doit être super contente.

-Oui

-Tu te rends compte ! Des triplés !

- Oui, ils ne vont pas dormir beaucoup. J'ai vu que tu avais jeté les lettres de tes parents sans les ouvrir.

-Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni maintenant ni une autre fois.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre assis sur le banc, regardant les gens passer.

-Ha c'est là que vous vous cachiez?

-On ne se cachait pas, répondit Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis?

-Ron, tu vois bien qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous avez vu mon neveu comme il est beau, j'en ferai un tombeur, toute les filles seront à ses pieds.

Les deux autres rigolèrent.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

-Ma nièce, je vais lui apprendre à draguer les mecs, déclara Ginny.

-Ma fille ne sortira avec aucun garçon avant ses 40 ans, déclara Fred en prenant Aidana dans ses bras. Pas vrai Angelina ?

-mais bien sûr mon chéri. Arrête de rêver ! Il n'est pas question que tu agisses avec ta fille comme tu l'as fait avec Ginny.

Le quatuor resta un petit peu encore avant de rentrer chez eux. Ginny et Ron vantaient les mérites de leurs petits anges.

* * *

Une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir.... merci


	12. Chapter 12 Qu'est ce que tu fais?

**12. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Le mois d'avril arriva. Ce jour-là, Hermione était attablée sur la table de la cuisine, le journal posé sur la table, un stabilo à la main, un papier et un stylo à côté d'elle. Ron entra et s'installa en face d'elle avec une masse de papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda-t-il.

-Une recherche.

-Et sur quoi?

-un petit boulot, un appartement.

-Tu comptes déménager?

-Oui, quand j'aurais trouvé quelque chose qui me correspond.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien là, avec Harry, Ginny et moi ?

-Si, je suis très bien, c'est juste que je pense qu'il faut que je me pose, que je trouve un appart qui me plaise, que je m'y installe ; tu vois, un peu plus d'autonomie. Et puis je pense qu'Harry et Ginny on besoin d'avoir leur vie à eux. S'il te plaît, ne leur en parle pas !

-Je ne leur en parlerais pas.

- promis ?

-Promis, mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?

-Tu t'en remettras, et puis ta vie sera beaucoup mieux, tu seras plus tranquille ; tu n'auras pas quelqu'un toujours sur ton dos. Tu seras libre.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ma vie sera un véritable foutoir, je n'aurai plus personne qui puisse me remettre en place quand je dépasse les bornes, je devrais tenir la chandelle aux deux tourtereaux qui habitent avec nous. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Je ne suis pas encore partie de toute façon. Et toi, c'est quoi tous ces papiers?

-Des Cv, des demandes d'emploi...etc....

-être barman n'est plus aussi passionnant?

-Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de travail, et puis j'ai envie de me poser, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire en reprenant la réplique de la jeune femme. Tu sais, barman ce n'est pas vraiment un job, c'est plutôt un passe-temps.

-Et tu recherches quoi comme boulot?

-J'ai fait un BTS Analyse de Biologie médicale. Je cherche un boulot de technicien dans un labo.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait ces études.

-Et oui, je suis plein de mystères, ma tête n'est pas vide comme beaucoup de personnes le pensent.

-Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu.

-Si tu veux, j'ai un petit job pour toi cet été. En principe, c'est bien payé.

-Ça m'intéresse, mais de quoi s'agit-il?

-Dans la boîte où je travaille, le patron cherche une barmen qui pourrait aussi si besoin faire office de serveuse. C'est un boulot de nuit, mais c'est bien payé et il y a le pourboire qui peut être assez intéressant. Et puis le matin et en début d'après-midi tu peux dormir et l'après-midi revoir tes cours.

-Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu.

-Oui j'ai vu sur le journal l'autre jour que tu faisais quelques recherches niveau petit boulot. Alors tu acceptes ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas de moyen de déplacement.

-Je t'emmènerai et te ramènerai, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-D'accord, j'accepte. Tu ne trouveras pas de boulot de technicien avant l'été ?

-Sois réaliste, les chances sont minces et je compte garder mon emploi tant que je n'ai pas le job que je veux, mais ça ne coûte rien d'envoyer quelques demandes. J'en parle au patron demain, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.


	13. Chapter 13 Première journée de travail

* * *

Coucou a tous me revoila apres un long moment d'absence, j'en suis vraiment désolée. pour me faire pardonner je vous ai mis deux chapitres qui sont un peu cours désolé.

Merci pour vous reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairons.

Pour info je suis actuellement entrain de refaire la fin et vous aurez peut être un OS sur le couple Hermione-Ron si j'ai le temps de vous le taper.

bises à tous et bonne lecture.

**13. Première journée de travail **

Les mois passèrent et le mois de juillet arriva. Hermione se préparait pour son premier jour de travail. Ils allaient partir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait enfilé un débardeur avec un pantacourt en jeans. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une couette.

-Hermione, c'est bon tu es prête ? demanda Ron en passant la tête par la porte.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Je suis venu voir si tu étais prête, c'est tout.

-et si je ne l'étais pas?

-Je me serais rincé l'œil.

Elle lui fit une petite tape sur la tête.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Arrivé à la discothèque, Ron se gara et ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture. Il lui présenta ses collègues avant d'aller lui montrer comment fonctionnait le bar.

-De toute façon, si tu as un problème, je serai moi aussi au bar et il y a aussi Bob, déclara-t-il quand il finit ses explications.

-Bonjour Ron, Bob, jeune fille, déclara un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et vêtu d'un costume cravate. Il s'approcha du bar et tous les trois le saluèrent.

-Je vous présente Hermione Granger, la jeune fille dont je vous avais parlé.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Ce soir, il y a un anniversaire, je compte sur vous pour apporter le gâteau à minuit à la table 10 avec douze coupes de champagne. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

La soirée commença plutôt bien, Hermione s'en sortait mieux que prévu. Un jeune homme l'accosta, il était assis au bar depuis un moment mais n'avait rien commandé. Hermione s'avança vers lui.

-Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

-Non

-Si vous ne prenez rien, je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas rester au bar alors,…

-ok. Une tequila.

Elle lui servit sa boisson, mais Hermione remarqua qu'il ne touchait pas à son verre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, vous voulez autre chose?

-Quel est votre nom, s'il vous plaît?

-Heu... Hermione

-enchanté, je suis Victor, vous êtes nouvelle?

-Oui

-Venez boire un verre avec moi, je vous le paye.

-Désolée, mais je travaille

-Même un verre d'eau ou un jus de fruit, je vous l'offre.

-Hermione, tu peux aller servir la 2, lui demanda Ron, en passant derrière elle.

-Tu peux me préparer la commande sur le plateau ?

-No problem.

Elle retourna son attention sur le fameux Victor

-Désolée

-Je comprends, une prochaine fois peut être

-Oui peut-être.

Il paya sa consommation, et il lui donna un bon pourboire. Elle partit chercher la commande de la table 2 et l'amena.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le gars de toute à l'heure ?

-Il voulait me payer un verre

-Ha.

Tôt le matin, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent à la maison. Hermione s'étant endormie, il la réveilla et elle alla se coucher au radar ; elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle sentit à peine Patterond qui se lova contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'il était pratiquement 4 heures de l'après midi ! Elle alla dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cuisine.

-Ha, tu es enfin réveillée ! Les premiers temps les réveils sont durs mais tu t'y habitueras, lui dit gentiment Ron.

-J'espère !

-Un bon café, ça va te faire du bien. Il déposa le café encore fumant devant la jeune fille.

-Merci

-Comment tu as trouvé ta première soirée de boulot ?

-Sympa, j'ai bien aimé, sauf les gars que tu m'as demandée de servir en dernier à la table 14 je crois, une vrai horreur, ils étaient tous saouls, et très lourds.

-Si tu as un autre souci comme ça durant les deux prochains mois, tu viens me voir ou Bob, et si les gars ne se calment pas on les fout dehors.

-ok, ça marche.

-Sinon tes recherches pour un nouvel appart, ça avance?

-Non, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Et toi ton boulot?

-ils recherchent des personnes avec expérience, ce qui est pas trop mon cas, mais la chance va bien sourire un jour ou l'autre. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire?

-Non

-Tu vas retourner te coucher et dormir un peu, je viendrai te réveiller lorsque le repas sera prêt. Ça marche?

-Aucun problème.

Elle retourna se coucher. Ron la réveilla, quelques heures plus tard.

-allez debout marmotte !

-laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

-Non, on va être en retard. Dépêche-toi ou je prends la manière forte.

-m'en fous !

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Il se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avoue vaincue.

-C'est bon ! T'as gagné, je me lève.

Elle reprit son souffle tout en restant couchée. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Avec une lenteur qui lui sembla infinie, Hermione vit Ron qui approchait sa tête de la sienne. Elle aurait voulu bouger mais il semblait que son corps en avait décidé autrement. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Ça y est, il allait l'embrasser, elle l'avait rêvé, dans quelques secondes, elle sentirait les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes…

-Miaou, elle sentit le félin sauter sur elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, Ron était assis sur le bord du lit, le regard ailleurs. Pattenrond s'était couché sur son ventre.

-Je t'attends dans la cuisine, lui dit le jeune homme avant de quitter la chambre. Ce sera près dans 20 minutes, tu as le temps d'aller te préparer.

Etait-ce son imagination ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois en tout cas qu'elle lui jouerait un mauvais tour.

Elle alla se préparer dans la salle de bain avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle salua Harry et Ginny qui étaient eux aussi installés à table. Elle s'assit en face de Ron. Plusieurs fois elle remarqua qu'il l'a regardait, mais dès qu'il croisait son regard, il détournait le sien. Harry et Ginny furent surpris du comportement de Ron, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Une fois le repas terminé, Ginny et Hermione débarrassèrent la table tandis que les deux hommes allèrent dans le salon. Harry parlait à Ron mais il voyait bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas

-Un babouin a traversé la route avec une robe à fleur, et un skateboard

-ouais

-Ron !

-mmm ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide !

-Ho rien !

-C'est en rapport avec Hermione ?

-Non, rien, tout va bien. Il regarda sa montre. Il va falloir qu'on y aille. Hermione ! Faut y aller.


End file.
